Sin mentiras por un día
by Mariclast
Summary: La mentira es el arma principal de todo mentiroso, sin embargo, ¿estaría bien que fuera usada con el fin de ocultar sus sentimientos a causa de la cobardía? Por suerte para sus amigos, y por desgracia para él, ahora ya le era imposible seguir mintiendo. Usoka, ligero Frobin. One-shot. AU.


Sin mentiras por un día

**Disclaimer:** _**ONE PIECE**_ y sus personajes son propiedad de _**Eichiro Oda**_, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

_¨El mayor obstáculo para el amor es el temor secreto de no ser dignos de ser amados¨_

_-Juan Pablo Valdés_

La mentira es el arma principal de todo mentiroso, pero muy pocos saben usarla con destreza. Esta arma de doble filo oculta la verdad del pensamiento o la realidad a deseo de su usuario, pero siempre, a la larga o a la corta, termina siendo descubierta. Un hábil mentiroso no es solo aquel al que siempre se le creen sus mentiras, si no es aquel que sabe escaparse prodigiosamente de las consecuencias que estas acarrean al saberse la verdad. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si un día…se le fuera imposible al mentiroso hacer uso de sus mentiras…y terminara siendo esclavo de la innegable verdad? Pues esto mismo, sería lo que cierto divertido joven moreno sufriría por un día.

Antes de contar las dificultades por las que este tuvo que pasar aquel día, hay que conocer primeramente la situación en la que se encontraba antes de todo. El joven moreno aquí presente es un común y corriente chico de preparatoria, con buenos amigos y una vida sencilla. Era muy querido entre sus colegas a la par que reconocido por sus habilidades con las mentiras. Normalmente estas eran inocentes y fáciles de encontrar, sobretodo porque salían puramente de aquel entretenimiento entre amigos, pero cuando de verdad se notaba su maestría, era cuando se encontraba en problemas o quería convencer a alguien. De hecho, hasta ahora, siempre ha sabido librarse de cualquier golpe o paliza gracias a sus mentiras (cosa que le da un poco de orgullo al morocho). Su imaginación y labia con las palabras eran muy grandes, lo cual le ayudaba mucho en la elaboración de sus mentiras.

Como cualquier ser humano (y más específicamente como todo adolescente), este chico tenía un ¨problema¨ en su vida, y lo mejor de todo, es que dicho problema tenía nombre y apellido. Él se encontraba tranquilamente en la cafetería de la escuela en esos momentos, compartiendo una mesa junto a su grupo de amigos (conformado por tres chicos y una chica), riendo y conversando animadamente sobre casi cualquier ¨bobería¨.

-Hey Usopp-le llamó la chica pelinaranja sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? -se le giró el chico desubicado del por qué le llamaban, dejando de momento en el aire lo que estaba hablando con uno de sus otros amigos.

-Por ahí viene la rubita que te gusta-comentó esta en un tono pícaro, complementando su acción con un guiño y un par de suaves codazos a el moreno.

Muy a pesar de haberlo intentando, Usopp no pudo evitar ser guiado por las palabras de Nami hasta posar su mirada sobre aquella chica, viéndola pasar por un camino algo alejado de su mesa hasta una máquina expendedora a por una bebida, y después desaparecer entre la multitud hasta salir por la puerta principal. Aunque su acción fue muy efímera, le era imposible ocultar el hecho de haberla estado mirando, sobre todo teniendo a sus amigos tan cerca de él (y que encima le estaban mirando divertidos por ello).

\- ¡Oh, vamos chicos! ¡Ya les dije que no es lo que ustedes piensan! -se excusó este aun sabiendo que era algo completamente inútil.

-Keh, guárdate tus excusas para otros, narizotas-dijo su amigo peliverde tras chasquear un poco la lengua, ya le era casi insoportable el seguir escuchando el mismo discurso sin fundamento cada vez que algo así pasaba. ¿Cuándo su amigo simplemente se atrevería a admitirlo?

Esa era su peor costumbre, el recurrir siempre a las mentiras, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido el hacerlo, ya que sus sentimientos eran muy obvios, sobre todo para ellos, sus amigos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El mentir acerca de sus emociones era su propio modo de defensa, le pregunta de oro era: ¿exactamente contra qué quería defenderse?

Ese día prosiguió sin más dificultades hasta que por fin llegó la tarde, liberando así la escuela a sus alumnos de entre sus pulcras paredes, saliendo estos disparados por los pasillos hacia la salida, como si escaparan de la cárcel (que casi es lo mismo que esta bendita institución). Se despidió entonces el moreno de sus compañeros y queridos amigos, caminando tranquila y enérgicamente hacia su destino, su casa. Su cabeza soñadora recordó entonces por un instante a la rubia de sus sueños (a la cual solo había tenido la oportunidad de verla una sola vez en todo el pinche día), la protagonista innegable de sus más bellas y locas fantasías, y al hacerlo, suspiró, entremezclando un sentimiento de cansancio, tristeza y amor secreto en ello. Con ese simple gesto, ya estaba marcando su destino. Creía que ese amor no tenía ni tendría alguna vez futuro, porque…bueno…ni el mismo quería ponerse a enumerar en su mente las razones. Volvió entonces a suspirar, solo que esta vez era uno de puro cansancio en derrota ante su realidad.

-Oh, ¿qué os pasa jovencito? ¿Le son muy tortuosas las cosas del amor? -escuchó que le murmuraban en tono bajo a sus espaldas, lo cual le hizo sobresaltarse del susto y gritar con miedo.

Ante su reacción, la persona culpable de su susto solo rio por lo bajo divertida.

\- ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -dijo esta con simpleza tras una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Ah, disculpe, pero… ¿quién es usted? -preguntó este extrañado y nervioso tras mirarla de arriba abajo todavía algo asustado, después de todo, no es normal que una completa extraña te hable, así como así y tan de repente, y mucho menos en la forma en la que esta lo hizo.

-Oh, ¿yo? Yo solo soy una mujer misteriosa fanática de la magia y lo sobrenatural que ha decidido acercarse a un chico que parecía estar deprimido a causa de un mal de amor-respondió esta sin problemas, simple y sincera en realidad-Y bien, ¿estoy acaso en lo correcto? -repitió esta ladeando una sonrisa, esperando a que su suposición fuera afirmada.

-Em, ah, e-esto…-pronunció este con dificultad, nervioso y estresado por la pregunta y por la insistente mirada de aquella desconocida, terminado su frase en una simple risa incómoda a la par que se rascaba la nuca. Esto era hasta ahora lo más cercano que había hecho a admitir sus sentimientos, aunque más bien toda esta acción era fruto de la incomodidad que le provocaba la situación (del estar ahí siendo interrogado sentimentalmente por una completa extraña-en varios sentidos-mujer).

-Ya veo, ¿pues no crees que ya va siendo hora de curar todo ese dolor que te causa esa cruel tortura? -preguntó la mujer con una voz curiosa a la par que melodiosa.

\- ¿EH? -fue lo único que salió de su boca al oír estas palabras. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esta tía?

-Toma-dijo a la par que le tomaba una de sus manos y ponía sobre esta una carta-Si le susurras tu deseo a esta carta, estoy segura de que se te cumplirá.

-Ah…-soltó este confundido mirando a la susodicha carta que ahora tenía en mano, esta rareza de situación y persona ya se le estaban yendo de las manos, y por supuesto, tenía que hacer algo, antes de darse cuanta y verse entonces endeudado o maldito bajo la luna- ¡Esto, señorita-! -fue a protestar, sin embargo, para cuando alzó de nuevo su vista, la mujer ya no estaba ahí.

La buscó con la mirada a ambos lados y el resto de sus alrededores, y al no encontrarla, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Miró entonces con miedo la carta, pero por muchas ganas que le dieron de tirarla, sintió como si una extraña fuerza la mantuviera unida a su mano, impidiéndole así deshacerse de ella. Dios santo bendito del cielo y de la tierra, ¿¡y ahora en qué clase de lío se había metido!?

Por suerte para él, la carta no parecía ejercer mucho más efecto cuando llegó a su casa, ya que por fin pudo separarla de sí mismo, aunque al final no tuvo el valor de echarla a la basura o quemarla siquiera, por lo que la dejó reposando encima de su escritorio. Se dedicó entonces a hacer sus tareas, organizar un poco su apartamento, prepararse la cena y bañarse. Por si os lo estáis preguntando: sí, vivía solo el muchacho, ya que su padre andaba de viaje por el mundo, y su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño. El recordar esa verdad le daba cierta soledad, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello, por lo que solo se dedicaba a lidiar con su día a día de estudiante y ciudadano promedio. Tras verse por fin libre de sus obligaciones diarias, Usopp se recostó sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Al ver solo frente a sí un techo común y corriente de color y aspecto neutro, su mente no pudo evitar el imaginar algo, aunque más bien, solo le mostró el recuerdo de alguien. No hace falta ni mencionar quién específicamente era ese alguien.

-Maldición, no de nuevo-magulló entre dientes al saberse una vez más perdido en sus pensamientos hacia ella.

La chica que le gustaba (a pesar de siempre negarlo), aquella que dominaba su mente y a quien sus amigos sabían como la chica de sus sueños, tenía con él mucha más historia de la que ellos se pudieran siquiera imaginar. Para ser exactos, todo había empezado hace más o menos unos diez años atrás. Ellos vivían en el mismo vecindario. En aquel entonces, a él lo molestaban mucho por su ¨curiosa¨ apariencia y también por el hecho de que no tenía madre. En esos tiempos, fue cuando comenzó a desarrollar sus habilidades con las mentiras, haciéndoles creer a todos que sus palabras no le importaban o que en realidad su madre seguía viva, todo con tal de protegerse a sí mismo y no mostrar cuanto todo en realidad le dolía.

Ella fue la única que salió a defenderlo antes de que él siquiera iniciara de nuevo una de sus ya bien practicadas mentiras, deteniendo con sus simples palabras a los ¨matones¨. La verdad es que cuando una niña de apariencia tan dulce, pero de palabras tan maduras te da un sermón, te sientes increíblemente culpable. Gracias a ello, de poco en poco, dejaron de molestarlo, pero esto no fue lo único que le hizo fijar su vista hacia ella desde tan pequeños. También hubo una vez en la que ella supo sacar de él la verdad de su dolor. Fue en una tarde después del colegio, cuando se habían tomado un descanso del camino hacia sus casas para pasar un rato charlando en el parque. El lugar estaba casi desierto y en el área que ellos estaban de los columpios, no había prácticamente nadie. Habían estado un rato conversando (más bien era casi él solo hablando de sus cosas), columpiándose ligeramente sobre los columpios, cuando de repente ella le dijo:

-Usopp-san, por ahora puedes dejar de seguir mintiendo.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero qué dices, si yo no estoy mintiendo! -respondió este nervioso, ¿sobre qué exactamente le decía que estaba mintiendo?

-No hay nadie del colegio alrededor, así que no es necesario que sigas forzándote a actuar alegre y sin problemas-expresó ella tranquila y paciente ante las negaciones que sabía que él diría, parándose de su asiento hasta quedar frente a él y estrecharlo tímidamente entre sus brazos-Está bien si por una vez…te permites llorar-el suave tono de su voz se mostraba anhelante de que le escuchara, solo queriendo ayudarle.

Ante estas palabras, su calidez y gesto protector, perdió el ligero susto que su abrazo le había provocado inicialmente, y se sintió entonces…diferente…confundido por primera vez sobre exactamente qué hacer, decir o siquiera qué sentir. Recordó entonces a su progenitora y las diferentes memorias que tenía de ella, extrañando nuevamente su presencia, deseando poder estar por lo menos una vez más entre sus tiernos abrazos. Y lloró, ya sin poder evitarlo, dejando escapar en su llanto el verdadero niño que aún seguía siendo. Al sentirlo llorar, ella afianzó más su abrazo, temblando un poco por su timidez e inseguridad sobre si de verdad le estaría ayudando, sintiéndose culpable si al final solo lo había empeorado todo y tratando de reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Sin embargo, cuando le sintió estrecharse más a ella correspondiendo el abrazo, no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco. Y así siguieron por un poco más hasta que por fin llegó su calma.

Desde ese día, aunque siguiera mintiendo sobre ello, él se sentía mejor, lo cual le hizo valorar grandemente su amistad. Todo lo que ella había hecho por él, en conjunto con su amabilidad, dulzura e innegable lindura, le hicieron al poco tiempo darse cuenta de empezaba a sentir por ella algo más que una amistad. Al igual que ahora, en ese entonces no era muy difícil para los demás el notar sus sentimientos, por lo que, al poco tiempo, ya tuvieron un nuevo tema con el que volver a molestarle. ¿Y qué decir? Esta nueva temática le terminó llevando a hacer algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía grandemente.

En ese momento que los chicos le estaban molestando, él recurrió a sus mentiras desesperadamente, diciéndoles que eso tenía que ser una mala broma, que él no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría una niña tonta y aburrida como ella. Ciertamente, se pasó con sus palabras, y en realidad no pensaba nada de ello, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, al estarse defendiendo, no pudo más que soltarlo todo así, sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Y para empeorarlo todo, ella entró al aula en el preciso momento, pudiendo oírlo todo. Lastimosamente, para cuando él se dio cuenta de esto y de cuánto daño le había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella salió del aula corriendo y llorando, y su expresión dolida le dejó una gran e hiriente culpa en el pecho. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, pues ella lo empezó a evitar y un par de semanas después, se mudó a otra ciudad. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós.

Hacía años ya de eso, sin embargo, su mente nunca la dejó de pensar y tampoco de culparse, arrepintiéndose cada día un poco más, deseando con ganas el poder arreglar las cosas que hizo mal. Para la surte o desgracia del mismo destino o la simple casualidad, se habían reencontrado ahora, en su primer año en la preparatoria. Ella había por fin vuelto a la ciudad, era su gran oportunidad, pero…no encontraba el valor para hablarle, mucho menos para disculparse o siquiera confesarse (por mucho que quisiera), pues…se veía indigno de hacerlo, sin derecho a la mísera palabra después de todo el daño ya hecho. Debido a que estaban en aulas distintas, no coincidían mucho, solo en la cafetería y a veces los pasillos, pero eso no quiere decir que no hubieran hablado al menos un poco. Lastimosamente para él, todas sus ¨conversaciones¨ fueron tan cortas y triviales como cualquier otra podría ser, casi siempre no iban mucho más allá de un simple saludo, preguntas sobre el clima o alguna materia en particular. Era alguno realmente vergonzoso en realidad, sobre todo por su notable incomodidad y nerviosismo al hablar, utilizando cada vez posible una mentira con tal de escapar de la pena que en esos momentos tanto sentía. Ay, hasta el mismo quería quejarse y patear a un lado su cobardía, pero ya ven, simplemente no podía.

Suspiró pesadamente y se giró de lado sobre su cama, quedando su mirada impotente sobre su escritorio. No pudo evitar entonces reparar sobre la carta, la cual por su extravagante diseño destacaba por sobre el resto de cosas que sobre el escritorio habían. De repente, sintió el impulso de verla de nuevo más de cerca, por lo que se paró de la cama y se acercó a cogerla. Una vez teniéndola en manos, se sentó de nuevo sobre la comodidad de su colchón y la examinó a detalle con la mirada. Por una parte, esta tenía un fondo de rayas negras, blancas y moradas, mientras que por el otro lado solo había el símbolo de una calavera con un curioso sombrero morado, encerrada alrededor de un círculo y de fondo un pulcro color violeta claro. Realmente, era algo raro, ¿de verdad podría funcionar como aquella mujer la había dicho? ¿O sería todo solo una mentira? ¿Una mala broma para poder reírse de él? La verdad es que ni él mismo ya sabía en qué creer, pero…por lo menos quería darse la oportunidad de atreverse a creer en ello…aunque fuera solo un poco.

Apretó fuerte entonces la carta y cerró los ojos, su expresión era muy seria y su mano temblaba un poco (quizás todavía asustado, aunque no sabría decir si sería por lo que pediría o por el hecho de estar jugando con ¨brujería¨). Acercó la carta solo un poco más hacia sí mismo y susurró lo más bajo que pudo: ¨Quisiera no poder mentir…al menos por un día¨. Tras decirlo, abrió lenta y temerosamente uno de sus ojos, buscando ver algún efecto de luces o algo, ya saben, como sacado de la fantasía, pero nada pasó. Suspiró entonces, con alivio, cansancio, pesadez, decepción, tristeza, con tantas cosas tan unidas que no sabía exactamente cuál de todas era la que en realidad sentía. Dejó entonces la carta sobre su mesita de noche y se preparó para dormir. Después de todo, pensó que fue una tonta idea el confiar en algo así. Apagó las luces de su cuarto y se metió bajo la colcha, por fin a dormir. Ya mañana sería el momento, en el que descubriera la realidad del efecto de la carta.

Aquel día había empezado justo como cualquier otro. Había desayunado, se había vestido, peinado y cepillado los dientes, todo tranquilo. No fue hasta que empezó a encontrarse con gente, que por fin empezaron sus problemas. Él estaba en ese momento pacientemente esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle con total seguridad, en eso, llegó a su lado una señora con niños. Uno de los más pequeños se le quedó mirando y le dijo riendo:

\- ¡Que feo, te ha crecido la nariz como a Pinocho! -aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de frases, la ¨gracia¨ con la que lo había dicho el niño lo hizo enojarse.

-Pues bueno, tú tampoco eres un principito, niño hijo de tu madre-dijo molesto así sin más y se sorprendió por ello, no era eso lo que tenía planeado decir.

Ante estas palabras, el niño comenzó a llorar y su madre lo miró feo.

-Ups, no era mi intención señora, ¡pero le aconsejo que educe mejor a sus hijos para que algo así no se vuelva a repetir! -expresó este medio en modo sermón, sorprendido nuevamente y asustado de cuanto su boca había dejado salir. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

La mujer (muy a pesar de la verdad en las palabras del moreno) se enojó más, tanto que su mirada era casi la misma que la del propio diablo.

-Ejem, lo siento, ¡pero yo ya me voy! ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo al colegio! ¡Y sobre todo no quiero llevarme el chanclazo de una madre ajena! -exclamó corriendo ¨paticas pa´ que te quiero¨ de allí en cuanto vio a la luz del semáforo cambiar. Huir era definitivamente lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, antes de verse envuelto en quién sabe qué clase de problema.

\- ¿Pero por qué demonios no pude decir mentiras? -se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta en medio de su carrera.

Entonces, una idea llegó a su cabeza.

-N-N-No…N-No podrá ser eso… _**¿O SÍ?**_ ...-pronunció alterado y asustado de la posibilidad de que fuera eso en realidad.

Tenía que comprobarlo, así que decidió ponerse a prueba un momento. Se paró frente al cristal de una tienda y miró fijamente a su reflejo.

\- ¡El cielo es v-ve-ver-! -trató de mentir, pero su lengua no pudo y cambió su movimiento sin su consentimiento- ¡-AZUL! -terminó diciendo la verdad- ¿¡P-Pero qué rayos!? –exclamó espantado y siguió tratando, pero siempre terminó con el mismo resultado.

Después de todos sus intentos fallidos, miró atónito a su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y por su rostro corría algo de sudor, su expresión era una mezcla de un ¨Por favor díganme que esto en realidad no está pasando¨, un ¨Esto no me lo creo ni yo¨ y un ¨Oh-Oh, esto será problemático¨.

\- ¡DIOS SANTO BENDITO DEL CIELO Y DE LA TIERRA NOS PILLE A TODOS CONFEAOS! ¡LA CARTA FUNCIONÓ! –exclamó a más no poder (cosa que hizo que muchos transeúntes lo miraran como si estuviera loco), pasmado de su efecto-Ay dios mío, esto va ser muy, pero que **MUY** malo-se dijo a sí mismo ocultando su pena tras sus manos al calmarse. El decir siempre la verdad, no es algo siempre tan bueno como todos imaginan.

Corrió apurado hacia el colegio, tratando de minimizar los posibles daños de su libre y verdadero pensamiento, tapándose la boca con insistencia cada vez que sentía que podría soltar algo ¨peligroso¨. Cuando por fin vio las puertas de la escuela, para su alivio, también pudo divisar rápidamente a sus amigos. Quiso hablarles inmediatamente sobre el ¨problema¨ que en estos momentos tenía, sin embargo, como era la hora de entrada, no pudo hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta la hora del receso, evitando con nerviosismo y de poco en poco, que se le ¨soltara la lengua¨. Antes de que tocara el timbre, mandó un mensaje de texto a sus amigos diciéndoles que lo encontraran en el jardín de la escuela. Un par de minutos después, ya estaban todos reunidos allí, pero no había rastro alguno del moreno por los alrededores.

-Arsh, ¿y este ahora a dónde se habrá metido? -resopló Zoro impaciente.

-Se lo habrá tragado tierra, porque aquí, no está-expresó Nami suspirando con desesperación. Más vale que el morocho se apareciera pronto o tendría que vérselas después con ella por haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Ella todavía tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora en el día.

-Psst, Psst, chicos, aquí, por aquí-les llamó discretamente el mentado, ¨escondido¨ entre los arbustos del jardín.

-Eh, ¿pero qué haces tú ahí? –le preguntó extrañada la pelinaranja.

-Arsh, ¡después te digo, pero ahora vengan acá! -respondió en queja tan bajo como pudo antes de volver a esconderse entre los arbustos.

-Ay va, ¿y a este ahora qué mosca le ha picado? -dijo Sanji lanzando una mirada rara hacia el ¨escondite¨.

-Keh, no tengo ni idea del por qué hace esto, pero promete ser divertido-comentó Zoro entre una media sonrisa. Esta rareza que de repente estaba inundando al chico nariz larga, definitivamente tendría que llevar a algo interesante.

El grupo de amigos siguieron el camino de arbustos hacia una mini arboleda algo solitaria del jardín, en donde por fin pudieron hablar frente a frente con el morocho.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a explicar el por qué nos llamaste tan urgentemente y a qué viene todo este secretillo? -preguntó Nami de mala gana, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Si te digo que me han hechizado con una carta rara que me dio una extraña y que ahora no puedo decir la más mínima mentira, me creerías? -respondió este rápido, sus palabras teniendo cierto sarcasmo a pesar de ser dichas con la pura verdad.

\- ¿Así que…no puedes mentir para nada? -expuso la pelinaranja tras unos _**LARGOS**_ minutos de pausa, extrañada por la ¨seriedad¨ en sus palabras.

\- ¿O sea que…cualquier cosa que te preguntemos…tú solo podrás responder con la verdad? ¿Sin mentiras? ¿Es en serio? -preguntó el rubio lento y desconfiado, arqueando su ceja visible. Esto tenía que ser una pinche broma, ¿no?

-Básicamente, **SÍ**-dijo este inmediatamente, de nuevo algo sarcástico.

-_ASÍ QUE NO PUEDES MENTIR PARA NADA_–repitió Nami entonces maliciosamente, con un aura siniestra cubriéndola ante la idea de oír todo lo que en realidad pensaba el moreno.

Al verla, Usopp tragó en seco y pronunció muy bajito: ¨Tengo miedo¨.

-Probémoslo entonces, a ver si es cierto eso que dices-expresó esta afable entre una media sonrisa algo falsa, antes de poner una cara súper seria y aparentemente enojada- ¿Fuiste tú el que se comió una de las mandarinas de mi jardín en la última visita a mi casa?

-Sí fui, y le di también a Luffy para echarle la culpa a él-soltó su boca nada más ella terminara su frase, y no cabe decir que se arrepintió de ello.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! -exclamó esta sumamente enojada y casi que se le abalanza a ¨matarlo¨, pero para su suerte, Sanji la detuvo, dándole así a este tiempo suficiente para esconderse detrás de Zoro.

\- ¡Por si te sirve de consuelo, estaban muy ricas! ¡Se te dan muy bien! -expresó este desde su lugar ¨seguro¨, su mente hablando con la verdad, tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ, IDIOTA! -rugió esta en un poco más de furia.

-_**WOW**_, si no lo veo no lo creo. Esto va en serio-dijo Sanji impresionado, todavía sosteniendo a la iracunda Nami.

-Uf, ahora sí que te pueden caer unas buenas palizas, nariz larga-comentó Zoro divertido por la situación.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no me las quiero ni imaginar-expuso este en un suspiro de cansancio y ligera melancolía.

-Y entonces, ¿te vas a quedar así para siempre? -preguntó Luffy curioso.

-Am, no, o al menos eso espero-respondió este dudoso-Es decir, solamente pedí dejar de mentir por al menos un día. ¡No quiero imaginarme el vivir el resto de mi vida con enemigos detrás de mí porque digo todo lo que pienso, y mucho menos el no poder siquiera guardar un secreto! -exclamó entrando en pánico ante la simple idea. Definitivamente, esa no sería una _**BUENA**_ vida.

-Ey, ¿y por qué no mejor no lo ves por el lado positivo? -llamó Nami su atención.

\- ¿Lado positivo? ¿Qué lado positivo hay en todo esto? -preguntó Usopp algo pesado.

-Pues que ahora que puedes confesarle tus verdaderos sentimientos sin problemas a la rubita que tanto te gusta-respondió esta con una brillante sonrisa, tras la cual se veía efectivamente un poco de malicia (la cual la hacía parecer una felina).

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡P-POR QUÉ IBA ESO A SER ALGO POSITIVO!? ¡EN TODO CASO SERÍA ALGO REALMENTE PELIGROSO! –exclamó este alarmado y sonrojado por la idea, moviéndose apuradamente de un lado al otro como desorientado-Será mejor que me mantenga alejado lo más posible de ella por hoy, ¡sí, eso haré! -expresó con gesto decidido al por fin calmarse.

-Ay por favor, no seas tan aguafiestas. ¡No ves que esto está jugando a tu favor! -comentó la pelinaranja algo irritada por la actitud ¨exagerada¨ del moreno.

Al ver que este seguía murmurando algún ¨plan de escape¨ loco para sí mismo sin hacerle caso a sus últimas palabras, Nami se llevó una mano a la frente y giró su vista hacia otro lado. Suspiró cansada, encontrando muy fastidiosa la actitud del morocho, pero el ver a cierto ¨alguien¨ pasar por las cercanías de donde ellos se encontraban, la hizo recuperar la sonrisa ladina y el brillo pícaro en sus pupilas. Tomando sorpresivamente a su amigo por el hombro, la pelinaranja lo acercó de vuelta al camino visible del jardín y lo empujó hacia la tan mentada chica rubia que oportunamente pasaba por ahí caminando, exclamando por lo bajo en su acción un: ¨ ¡Adelante, que de los cobardes nada se ha escrito! ¨.

Al ver hacia quién lo pretendían empujar, Usopp se aguantó un grito de nervio y susto, y trató por todos los medios de detenerse. Su fuerza física en comparación con la pelinaranja debía ser supuestamente mayor, pero las ganas que ella ponía en su acción le frustraron por completo todos sus intentos de fuga. Para su suerte, a pesar de terminar siendo empujado al camino de todas formas, pudo retrasar su encuentro, ya que para cuando él estaba ya ahí visible, ella ya había cruzado en gran parte su camino y se encontraba en estos momentos de espaldas a él. El sonido de las hojas tras su salida llamó su atención, por lo que se giró curiosa, pero él volvió inmediatamente a esconderse, procurando no hacer el mínimo ruido. Tras quedarse mirando con duda el sitio por un medio minuto, la chica prosiguió su camino. Cuando por fin no se sintió más el sonido de sus pisadas, Usopp respiró tranquilo y se giró hacia su ¨entrometida¨ amiga.

\- ¿¡Pero es que acaso estás loca!? -exclamó Usopp con una mano en el pecho, el corazón le corría como loco a causa del susto, y su vida acababa de pasarle frente a sus ojos en un mísero segundo a causa de la broma de Nami.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? -respondió esta con una sonrisa simple y divertida.

(Esta chica es el diablo en persona)-pensó su amigo (tapándose la boca para que su frase no se le saliera), quien todavía afectado por los hechos solo podía verla como un ser maléfico que se regocijaba de su sufrimiento, y la verdad, es que esa visión no estaba tan errónea.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! ¡Ahora es el momento perfecto para que te le confieses sin problemas! ¿¡Por qué demonios quieres dejar pasar esta oportunidad!? -quejó ella medio molesta por la profunda cobardía del moreno, sabía que esto le era complicado, pero nunca pensó que sus temores hacia contar sus sentimientos fueran tan de vida o muerte.

Usopp cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca con fuerza, quería por todos los medios evitar responder esa pregunta.

\- ¡VÁMOS, RESPONDE HONESTAMENTE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! -exclamó ella medio irritada, agitándolo como maraca con tal de ¨obligarlo¨ a hablar. Toda acción ¨pasada de línea¨ para ella en esta situación se justificaba con el hecho de que era solo por el bien de su amigo.

A pesar de los intentos de calmarla por parte de Sanji, y las acciones fallidas de Luffy y Zoro, Nami siguió zarandeando al chico nariz larga por al menos unos tres minutos completos, diciéndole mil cosas (no en verdadera mala onda) con tal de hacerlo hablar, hasta que por fin este soltó molesto tras todo el mareo:

\- ¡PORQUE TENGO MIEDO, ¿¡VALE!? -sus palabras resonando con una fuerza tan grande que los hizo a todos callar y mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Tengo mucho miedo, ¿ok? ...Es decir, sí, tengo miedo de que me rechace, pero…de lo que más tengo miedo es de que termine lastimándola más de lo que ya he hecho…Si de por sí no puedo casi ni acercármele por lo que hice en el pasado, si la dañara más yo…simplemente no podría seguir viviendo…A-Además, no creo que merezca la pena salir con un chico como yo…E-Ella tiene mejores opciones, lo sé, y por eso mismo…no creo que sea justo el siquiera considerarme una de ellas…-continuó el moreno mientras empezaba a sentarse sin fuerzas sobre el suelo, siendo sus frases dichas cada vez más lento, con cierta aura triste y muy negativa. El simple hecho de admitírselo y recordar cada detalle, le hacía querer llorar de lo patético que resultaba, incluso para sí mismo.

-Tsch, ¿pero de qué hablas? –dijo de repente Zoro en mala gana, ganándose una queja por parte de Nami. Ignorando su protesta, este prosiguió diciendo decidido-Todo el mundo siente miedo, sobre todo por esta clase de cosas.

Estas palabras, le hicieron levantar un poco la mirada al moreno.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si la lastimarás si todavía nada ha pasado? Además, te conozco y sé que tú no harías algo así, y en el caso de que lo hicieras, te disculparías y harías lo posible para reparar lo que hiciste-continuó el peliverde, serio y de brazos cruzados, queriendo expresar la rectitud de su pensamiento y sacar la determinación que sabía que había en su amigo- ¿Y qué importa si eres digno de ella o no? ¡Eso no lo decides tú! Ahora mismo, solo me parece que das excusas para huir como un cobarde.

Al terminar de oírle, Usopp bajó nuevamente su vista, su expresión pensativa, y tras medio minuto, pronunció mustio:

-…Lo sé…Sé que solo estoy siendo un cobarde…Y por ello…-inevitablemente su cuerpo tembló un poco antes de atreverse a terminar su frase-…o-odio mi propia cobardía…

-Ay, pero qué vamos a hacer contigo querido Pinocho-soltó Nami entre un suspiro cansado y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia el peliverde, ligeramente sorprendida del alcance de la preocupación y dedicación que este tenía hacia su amigo.

-_**Ejem, Ejem**_-tosió Sanji falsamente en busca de llamar la atención de los presentes-Sé que ahora no es el mejor momento para mencionarlo, pero…nariz larga, creo que te interesaría mucho ver esto-dijo señalando hacia un área desde donde se podían ver dos figuras.

Extrañados por la repentina ¨petición¨ en medio de la seria conversación, todos se acercaron hacia el lugar dicho por el rubio…y no cabe decir que lo que vieron fue bastante ¨impactante¨ para cierto moreno. Cabe bien especificar que fue una vista tan pero **TAN** impactante para él, que de no ser porque en ese preciso instante el peliverde y el rubio lo aguantaron, hubiera salido inmediatamente del puesto que ubicaba. Sin embargo, ni la fuerza entera de los dos muchachos fue suficiente para detenerle, al ver como el atrevido chico que la estaba molestando se inclinaba hacia ella con las intenciones de robarle un beso. En una doble acción que pareció realizada completa en un simple momento, Usopp alejó al descarado chico y se llevó a la chica de ahí inmediatamente, tomándola impulsivamente de la mano y llevándola a escapar de vuelta por el camino del jardín. No le importó nada, ni las porras o quejas dadas por sus amigos, ni la increíble sorpresa que ella sintió al verlo y ser ¨raptada¨ tan de repente.

-Arsh, ¡es imperdonable! ¡La próxima vez que lo vea juro que lo mato! ¿¡Quién siquiera se cree que es para estar así de atrevido contigo!? -gruñó este siendo consumido por una fuerte ira, la cual hacía de sus pasos más rápidos y fuertes, tanto que le estaba siendo muy difícil a ella el seguirle (aunque en realidad estuviera siendo llevada por él).

\- ¡P-Pero Usopp-san, para! –pidió ella desesperada al ver la inusual rabia con la que actuaba, sintiendo algo de miedo por la fiereza repentina de sus actos- ¿¡P-Por qué haces esto!?

\- ¡Porque mi amor por ti no es una mentira! _**¡NO LO ES Y NUNCA LO HA SIDO! **_–exclamó este parando por fin su caminata furiosa y volviéndose hacia ella.

Al ver la expresión sorprendida de la chica y ser completamente consciente de sus palabras dichas, Usopp se cubrió nuevamente la boca, tratando de apaciguar un extremo rubor. Sin soltarla todavía, miró hacia otro lado con la cabeza baja, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Unos momentos después, se dispuso a continuar, pero aún sin poderla mirar directamente.

-…No tenía pensado decírtelo…precisamente a ti…-pronunció lento y suave a la par que se descubría el área ¨sellada¨, sus palabras emitiendo cierta culpabilidad-…S-Sé que no tengo el derecho de decirlo después de tanto tiempo y…p-por lo que te hice…pero…yo…la verdad es que yo…l-lo siento…Lo siento mucho…-las palabras le salían con dificultad, apenas había avanzado y ya sentía que iba a llorar-…Nunca quise decir eso…solo es que…en ese momento…m-me daba pena a-admitirlo…N-No quería que me molestaran simplemente por s-saber que…-tomó un largo y tendido respiro en silencio, con tal de reunir el valor para decir aquello que tanto sentía y quería decir desde hace tanto tiempo-…me gustas…

Tembloroso, soltó su mano y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-…Q-Quise disculparme en cuanto te volví a ver…pero…tuve miedo de hacerlo…N-No quería que me odiaras más a-así que…traté de evitar hablar de ello…-prosiguió diciendo-…P-Pensé que era mejor que te dejara ir, pero cuando vi a ese tipo tan molesto, ¡me hirvió la sangre y no pude seguir viendo! Y…bueno…yo… ¡yo-! -su mente detuvo toda pronunciación ante el calor conocido que de repente lo cubrió.

-Lo sabía-pronunció suavemente ella, calmando poco a poco con la simpleza y tranquilidad de sus palabras, las inseguridades que le atormentaban-Sabía perfectamente que en aquel momento lo que dijiste era una mentira. Por eso mismo…dolió cuando te oí decirla, pero…nunca te he culpado por ello…Nunca he podido realmente enojarme contigo por ello-le estrechó un poco más en su abrazo protector-Yo también quería disculparme contigo, decirte que todo estaba bien y que no tenías por qué sentirte mal, pero…yo tampoco encontraba el valor para decirlo…y así…te terminé dejando…-acaricio su pelo-…Perdón por hacerte sufrir por ello por tanto tiempo, aún después de volver a vernos, Usopp-san. Ya todo está bien y…tú también…me gustas.

Al escuchar el tono dulce de su voz, el sentir la calidez de su gesto, tan protector y nostálgico, y por, sobre todo, por esas simples palabras, sintió como si todo su mundo, se renovara. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo confusión entre la fantasía y la realidad, la verdad y la mentira. Todo esto…era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…pero si todos sus sentidos la confirmaban que aquello no era un sueño…entonces…bendita fuera ahora esta nueva realidad entrelazada ahora por sus sentimientos.

Los minutos así le parecían eternos, sin embargo, el mundo es cruel y su tiempo no deja realmente de fluir con tal de hacerte disfrutar de esos lindos momentos, así que, el sonido del final del receso los devolvió a ambos al sentido de la realidad.

-Usopp-san, hay que volver al aula, ya sonó la campana-le recordó esta con nerviosismo.

-Ugh, la verdad es que no quiero regresar a clase…Preferiría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo…-pronunció este suavemente en protesta.

Al ver su expresión tan infantil e inocente en correspondencia con sus verdaderos deseos, Kaya no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Entonces… ¿no vamos? -le propuso y estas simples palabras le dieron a él un gran ánimo-Oh, pero, los profesores podrían castigarnos si nos ven merodeando por ahí-detalló inquieta.

-Pues supongo que habrá que irnos hacia donde no puedan vernos-expresó este muy determinado.

\- ¿A-A dónde entonces? -indagó un poco nerviosa por su seriedad.

-Creo que… ¿afuera del colegio? -dijo dudoso de que la oferta fuera aceptada.

\- ¿¡E-Escaparnos!? –exclamó inquieta por el simple pensamiento del tener que franquear al guardia, pero tras un par de minutos de duda e intranquilidad, terminó asintiendo tímidamente-…V-Vale, intentémoslo…

Con algo de nervio y temor ser la primera vez que ambos hacían algo así, atravesaron la vigilancia de la puerta de entrada del colegio con sigilo y rapidez. No tenían que preocuparse de recoger sus cosas, pues los amigos del moreno se encargarían de ello (a petición de él mismo). Libres ya fuera de los confines de la escuela, y más tranquilos por no ser pillados, Kaya le preguntó:

-Y… ¿ahora a dónde podemos ir?

-Ummm, creo que tengo un lugar en mente-solo respondió el otro en una simple sonrisa.

La tomó entonces de la mano (aunque dudo un poco en su acción) y la dirigió hacia aquel mismo parque en el que todo aquel día había sucedido. Al reconocerlo, ella sonrió nostálgica y ambos ubicaron aquellos mismos puestos sobre los columpios, justo como aquella tan lejana vez, y hablaron. Conversaron por horas y horas enérgicamente, queriendo acortar con cada pequeño detalle la distancia que el tiempo tanto les había impuesto. El poder volver a verla reír, le hacía disfrutar más cada momento como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintiendo con fuerza cada latido y embelesado por su encanto, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de él:

-Me gustaría besarte.

-Y… ¿por qué no lo haces? -preguntó ella, mirándolo curiosa.

-Am, en verdad no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que hay un _**GRAN**_ problema en medio-respondió dudoso y muy avergonzado señalando a su nariz, arrepintiéndose un poco por seguir siendo tan sincero.

Tras una pequeña risa divertida, esta solo le respondió:

-Pues yo no lo creo.

\- ¿Eh-? –solo alcanzó a pronunciar este antes de terminar siendo sus labios ¨sellados¨ por un beso.

Sorprendido inicialmente y muy rojo por ello, terminó por cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar ante la calidez y suavidad que estaba sintiendo. Sin el más mínimo sonido más que el de la ligera brisa que recorría el lugar, aquí, ahora y por fin tras mucho tiempo, se cumplió uno de sus tan deseados sueños.

**-Semanas después-**

Usopp se encontraba mirando nuevamente a sus alrededores en busca de la misteriosa mujer que había visto aquel día. Al igual que las veces anteriores, no pudo encontrar el mínimo rastro de ella; incluso la carta había desaparecido, así sin más.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Usopp-san? -le preguntó curiosa la chica a su lado.

\- ¡A-Ah no-no, no es nada, no pasa nada! -se apresuró a responder este-Solo estaba buscando a un conocido al que quisiera darle las gracias la próxima vez que lo vea.

Tras dicho esto, el moreno vio al semáforo cambiar de color, ya podían pasar.

-Vamos-dijo este tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, vamos-correspondió esta con una tierna sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar.

Así, con sus manos y corazones entrelazados, sonriendo felizmente al mirar el uno al otro, siguieron su camino. No muy lejos de ellos, la hermosa y misteriosa figura de una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ropa de tonos violáceos se sonrió y murmuró para sí misma:

-No tienes por qué agradecerme jovencito. A mí me ha hecho más que feliz el cumplir con tu deseo.

-Robin, sabes que te quiero y todo, pero, ¿no crees que esta vez te has pasado un poco con tus actos de brujería? -le comentó un hombre de pelo azul junto a ella.

-Fufufufu, no sé de qué me hablas-solo respondió esta entre risas ¨inocentes¨ antes de tomarlo por el brazo.

Este sonrió ferviente ante su acción y bajó sus lentes de sol. Y así, entre risas y palabras ligeras, bajo las luces que marcan el final de la tarde y el inicio de la larga noche, se funden las sombras de sus figuras con el paisaje. Ella había logrado muchas cosas en ocasiones anteriores, pero el saberse parte del nuevo inicio de aquel bonito romance entre aquellos jóvenes, le brindaba un nuevo tono de brillo a su bella sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
